Eres mia y esto es tuyo
by princess-odi
Summary: ONE-SHOT sasusaku, lemmon...pk sasuke-kun?-te hare la mujer mas feliz,eso era para el...una mujer-eres mia-siempre lo he sido-esto es tuyo-estaban con el ser amado........espero que les guste!


**_SE QUE QUIZAS NO LES AGRADE, O TAL VEZ SI, n.nU_**

**_SE TAMBIEN QUE DEBERIA ACTUALIZAR EL OTRO FIC, PERO ESTO INVADIA MI MENTE, DEBO CONFESAR QUE NO SOY MUY AMANTE DE LOS ONE-SHOT PORQUE YO PREFIERO UNA HISTORIA COMPLETA, AUNQUE SI HAY ONE-SHOTS MUUY BUENOS, ESPERO EL MIO AL MENOS ESTE PASABLE n.n_**

**_HAY LEMMON JOJO, COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE, XD TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLO, PUES EN EL OTRO FIC NO LO HABRA u.u (o por ahora eso digo...tal vez y si) _**

**_PUEDE QUE EL LEMMON SEA MUY DESCRITO HASTA CIERTO PUNTO, ASI QUE PUES...YA LO ADVERTI, PERO TRATE DE HACERLO MAS QUE APASIONADO...ROMANTICO, CON UNA BELLA DECLARACION._**

**__**

**_SEGUN ESTO... TIENEN COMO 17 O 18 AÑOS, O PIENSENLO COMO USTEDES DESEEN n.n_**

Oscuro, no había nada que ver, nada que a "el" le importase, solo keria terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Un pekeño cuarto con solo una cama, 2 personas dentro de el, en la cama un chico pelinegro y de ojos profundos ya había "terminado" lo que hacia, dejando a una chica castaña clara "terminar" tambien

-aaaaah!!-gritaba la chica al ver todo terminado y sentir que salia de ella, si… habían tenido sexo, solo eso, ambos lo sabian, aunke ella siempre kiso que el la viera de forma especial, creyo que eso seria imposible con todos y que solo así el estaria con alguna mujer…sin mezclar sentimientos.

Salió de ella una vez terminado su "trabajo", sin sikiera mirarla ni nada, se cambio y se fue, hace 3 dias había cumplido con su gran objetivo…matar a su hermano Itachi. El día anterior había dejado libres a su ex equipo Hebi, aunke le había costado el haberse deshecho de karin,por fin lo había logrado, al día siguiente caminaria rumbo a lo que consideraba su verdadero hogar…la aldea de konoha

Al día siguiente se marchó, llego en menos tiempo de lo que creía, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en sus adentros se preguntaba como estarian todos, como reaccionarian ante su llegada, si lo dejarian simplemente libre o si lo encarcelarian o cosas así, pero lo que mas se preguntaba era "¿Cómo estaran?" keria saber si su antiguo sensei…kakashi, seguiria siendo un pervertido leyendo esos libritos, si Naruto….su mejor amigo aunke le costase reconocerlo y casi lo mataba, seguia igual y si…Sakura Haruno seguiria siendo igual de molestia…molestia, molestia, molestia, era una gran molestia¡una molesta! Aun así,no podia odiarla, porque…como odiar a la persona que amas? Si, Uchiha Sasuke ama a Sakura Haruno, siempre lo hizo y aunque en ocasiones ese sentimiento lo hacia sentir bien, en otro mundo totalmente irreal, le molestaba, por eso la llamaba así…el no queria sentir amor, y menos desde los 12 años, no queria enamorarse y demostrar sus sentimientos sabiendo que es correspondido y dejarla en la aldea para cumplir su venganza, no queria hacerla sufrir…no mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho, rogaba por que esos sentimientos dolorosamente mutuos acabaran.

Aunke sabia que jamas seria así, el no podia dejar de quererla y si era así,no podria vivir sin el amor de ella.

Pasaron 4 semanas, lentas y tortuosas semanas desde que había llegado a Konoha, convencido a la hokage de que no los traicionaria de nuevo y de las ventajas de que el estuviera ahí…lo excluyeron de misiones importantes como "castigo", pero mas castigo era ver diariamente a la pelirosa, en el entrenamiento, rumbo a sus casas, en las salidas a comer del equipo 7, en sus sueños (algunos no tan inocentes), en la sopa…hasta en la sopa la veia! Con esos brillantes ojos y su tierna sonrisa, solo que…algo había cambiado en ella, no hablo de lo desarrollado de su fisico (cosa que hacia que Sasuke se torturara mas) sino de que con el, ya no era como antes, no le demostraba su amor, de hecho…lo trataba como a un amigo mas, hasta llegaba a tratar mejor a Naruto que a el, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Un día, Sakura, por ordenes de Tsunade tenia que ir a territorios Uchiha, a la casa del unico Uchiha por algunas armas que como castigo el tenia que haber limpiado, fueron juntos.

-aquí estan-dijo el pelinegro de ojos misteriosos a la pelirosa mientras le entregaba una caja pesada

-a-aaah…a-arigato-decia la pelirosa mientras cargaba la pesada caja y casi se caia, dejando caer al suelo 2 kunais, aparte de que estaba sonrojada al sentir sus manos rozar.

El chico tambien lo sintió,pero no se sonrojo, solo "algo" dentro de el se sentia diferente, si… quizás la amaba tanto que hasta con un simple roce lo hacia enloquecer, por eso siempre mantenia la distancia con ella, tenia miedo…miedo de perder su autocontrol, miedo de irse sobre ella y lastimarla…miedo.

Se agacho a recoger las kunai después de haber dejado la caja en el piso, pues el joven no se había acomedido a nada, parecia estar en un trance del cual despertó al tener una vista diferente, la chica…con su muy pequeña falda roja y shorts mucho mas pequeños debajo de ella y su blusa blanca con un ligero escote, agachada para recoger lo que momentos antes se le había caido le proporcionaba una vista muy excitante…o al menos para el, ahora…el debil era el, él…no pudo soportarlo, él…perdio su autocontrol, él…le tiro las kunais de las manos para aprisionarla entre la pared y el, dejandola por demas sorprendida, no pudo resistirlo…tener su suave piel a su alcance y no acariciarla, le estaba acariciando las mejillas ahora sonrojadas, no pudo contenerse…a no mirar esos ojos verdes que gritaban lo que el corazon le decia pero ella preferia callar y se perdio en ellos, no pudo…no pudo ver sus labios rosados temblar ante la situación y sus caricias y evitar tomarlos adentrando su lengua saboreandola como un niño a un dulce, pero este dulce…era el unico que el queria, lo unico que lo enloquecia, lo que lo mantenia vivo.

En el momento en el que se separaron ella decidio intervenir, aunque no lo quisiera…

-p-pero Sasuke…-calló al sentir un dedo sobre sus ahora hinchados labios

-sshh-fue lo unico que el dijo mientras que con su otra mano bajaba lentamente el cierre de la blusa de la joven, deleitandose así con lo que ahora veia

Paso sus manos detrás de su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termino en el suelo, volvió a tomar su boca para después bajar por su cuello al tiempo que respiraba el olor de su cabello.

-aaah!...Sa-Sasuke-

Ahora el masajeaba con una mano uno de sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba hacia el otro, se separaron un rato

-¿por que Sasuke-kun?-pregunto confundida

-¿es que acaso no entiendes?-contesto el joven

-¿eh?-y definitivamente…no entendia, podia ser una gran kunoichi, la 2ª mas fuerte, la mejor Ninja-medico, con super-talentos, pero si de ella se trataba…era despistada, tanto como para no notar que volvia loco al Uchiha

Volvio a silenciarla con un beso ahora mas apasionado, y aquí fue donde los dos perdieron sus sentidos y la razon. Se besaban como si hace años no lo hicieran, se abrazaban, se tocaban, ella ahora no queria quedarse atrás…lo despojo de su camisa para son las yemas de sus dedos acariciar su bien formado torso mientras lo hacia suspirar, el mismo se desabrocho los pantalones dejando ver un bulto notorio en su ropa interior, ella se sonrojo al verlo y mas aun al sentirlo junto a su intimidad. Él le quito primero los pequeños shorts, ahora solo quedaba la falda y los boxers de el.

Rodedo con una de sus piernas la cadera de el chico, el la besaba apasionadamente donde pudiera, en todo su cuerpo. Sintio que explotaria, decidio que era tiempo de hacer algo mas, ambos se recostaron en el frio suelo que ahora parecia quemarse, se quito el mismo sus boxers dejandola sorprendida y totalmente roja, le quito la falda con cuidado.

La beso, el ultimo beso antes de hacerla suya, aunque…todavía lo dudaba…el queria tenerla,pero…no sabia si ella lo queria.

-ha-hazlo…d-damelo-pidio ella como leyendo la mente del joven, el asintió y comenzo despacio hasta sentir las uñas de ella clavadas en su espalda y hombros, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿eres virgen?-pregunto como sin nada, impaciente por la respuesta

- O//O s-si-

Y si, lo era…por alguna "extraña razon" lo era…y que bueno para el y medio Konoha, estaba listo en ese mismo instante a salir a hacer picadillo a cualquiera que haya estad antes con Sakura, SU Sakura.

-S-Sakura…-susurró el-gracias…te hare la mujer mas feliz, lo prometo-dijo para después besarla

Mujer…eso era ella para el, una joven mujer, no era cualquier persona, era una mujer…SU mujer de ahora en adelante.

Comenzo a embestirla lentamente para después ir aumentando el ritmo. Agitados, jadeando y gimiendo, así se encontraban, ella lo llamaba gritando su nombre, el decia cosas incoherentes con algunas frases entendibles como "te amo" y "mia" entre ellas…era un misterio saber que decia.

Terminaron, salio de ella y la abrazo con una mano, con la otra la acariciaba como si fuera puro y fino cristal, alguna piedra preciosa, algo de gran valor y enorme belleza; ella tenia ahora un brillo especial en sus ojos, le sonreia sonrojada mientras que con sus dedos le acariciaba el cabello oscuro como la noche.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-pregunto confusa ella mientras terminaba de recordar

-hmp…eres molesta-dijo el mientras se sentaba en el piso dejandola a ella acostada de mientras

-¿e-era eso?-cuestiono la joven pelirosa mientras sentia su sangre congelada y el corazon partiendose en pedazos

-hmp-hizo una media sonrisa-aparte de eso…es que…eres mia-

-¿c-como?-sabia que si era suya, ella en el corazon tenia tatuado el nombre de "Sasuke" o SU Sasuke-kun

Bufo molesto…ella seguia sin entender, penso por unos instantes como podria hacerla entender, hasta que en su mente aparecio una idea; tomo una de sus piernas y comenzo a besarle los pies

–mios- dijo

Subia la misma pierna con su boca besandola y con una mano acariciaba la otra, llego hasta sus muslos

-mias- dijo

Con una mano y sin pena alguna acaricio su intimidad, se agacho y deposito en ella un corto beso

-mio-dijo

Acaricio su cintura mientras al mismo tiempo la besaba

-mia-dijo

Beso, lamio y acaricio sus pechos, se separo…

-mios-dijo

Beso y mordisqueo sus hombros y cuello

-mios-repitio

La beso en la frente

-mia-

Beso sus ojos dulcemente

-mios-

Con una mano tomo un mechon de su cabello, respiro su olor y lo beso

-mio-

Beso su boca tiernamente, algo ahora muy raro en el…

-mia…-

Agarro una de sus manos y la beso, para después ponerla en su pecho (el agarro la mano de Sakura y la puso sobre su propio pecho para que sintiera su corazon)

-toda tu eres mia…y esto es tuyo- (se referia a el corazon de el)

Sakura no daba mas de la felicidad, sintio derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo (o mas bien…ya lo había hecho en cierta parte) sonriendo dijo

-si…soy tuya, siempre lo he sido, y lo sere por toda la eternidad-

Ambos sonrieron. Minutos después la llevo cargando a su recamara para que descansara, para que ambos descansaran. Durmieron como nunca lo habían hecho, era el día mas feliz de sus vidas…estaban con el ser amado.

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... LA IDEA NO SALIA DE MI CABEZA_**

**_SI LES GUSTO O NO, POR FAVOR REVIEWS... SI SI, PUES GRACIAS, SINO AL MENOS PARA VER EN QUE DEBO MEJORAR O SI DE PLANO COMO "ESCRITORA" YA NO LA HAGO u.uU_**

**_AUNQUE, CREO QUE TODO ACONTECIO MUY RAPIDO, JEJE_**


End file.
